Guardian Angel
by theevilgood
Summary: Terra, now called "Tiffany" lives a lie. She doesn't know any better. And the green boy's words keep haunting her. They make too much sense. Not to mention the dreams. M for violence, language, and sex. Terra/BB


**I'm going to be working on this story, and The Demon and the Princess until one either this story or that one is completed. Anyways. For the description.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or any of the characters in the show/comic series.**

**Description: Terra doesn't remember, but the dreams have been haunting her ever since. And... what if the green man is telling the truth? She can;'t remember anything past a few months ago, and her dreams match his descriptions. Terra has a Guardian Angel, and he comes to her rescue when she needs it most. When dreams turn to reality, it throws her for a loop. Terra/BB. Mature for sex, but still plot oriented.**

**WARNING! DO NOT READ THE THEME SECTIONS OF THE INTRO TO EACH CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T WANT PARTIAL CHAPTER SPOILERS. HOWEVER, IF YOU WANT THE THEME, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO COPY/PASTE THE VID WITHOUT READING MY EXPLAINATION.**

**The theme for this chapter is Thanks for the Memories (Thnks Fr Th Mmrs) by Fallout Boy. I picked this particular song because of how Terra feels about the "Memories". She's thankful to Beast Boy for the "Memories", and how she feels about him is compared to Slade in the song in the line "He tastes like you, only sweeter".**

**Vid: /watch?vV867avRsKw4**

**Lyrics: /lyrics/falloutboy/thnksfrthmmrs.html**

**Guardian Angel**

Chapter 1: Haunted

The lovely blonde, Terra, sat quietly in her classroom. But that wasn't her name, it was Tiffany... right? Ever since that strange green man had stalked her, she'd been a little... off. Something in her heart wanted to believe him. After all, his explainations made since. Why couldn't she remember anything before High School this year? His answer was just too... simple. It made too much sense, and would actually be a true answer. But... now, she wouldn't know. She'd told him to go away, and she wouldn't see him anymore. She looked outside to see a small, green hawk peering through the window of their classroom. She could swear it was staring right at her...

The bell rang, and she left the building. She boarded the bus, and noticed a dog chasing happily after it. After a while, it stopped, and dissappeared into the distance. After that, she dozed off. Her dream started dark...

_Tiffany sat quietly in a dark room. A masked man approached her, and enveloped her in his arms. "I'm glad you made the right decision," came the man's haunting voice. "Yes, master," she heard herself speak. "Yes... I've shown you, I can love you much more than the little green freak," the man said. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her ass, and another on her breasts. "Y-Yes, master," she stammered out. What was going on... Why was this creep touching her? Suddenly, she felt her pants come off as something hard pressed against the crotch of her panties. "Strip for me, darling, and I'll show you what life really is," the man said, his one visible eye showing much happiness. "Yes... master..." she heard herself say. In the darkness, no one could see her tear-stained face. "Good girl... Terra..."_

Tiffany snapped back to reality and bolted upright. Another dream about that strange man. Always, he called her Terra, instead of Tiffany. The dreams were starting to scare her. What if her name really wasn't Tiffany. If the green man was right all along, how would she break it to him? Would she even find him?

"Hey, Tiff," one of her friends said, "we're going to the mall later. Wanna come?" Tiffany shook her head. "No," she said, "I really need to get home. I think I'm gonna drop by Rachel's house, then head home on foot." Her friends all smiled, then nodded.

Eventually, the bus stopped and she got off at her friend's stop. Rachel hadn't been to school today, so she figured that it would be polite to stop in and check on her. Tiffany knocked on the door three times, and waited. Thirty seconds. She knocked again. Still no answer. Tiffany shrugged, and turned away. Her destination was her own home this time.

She had been walking for 20 minutes. She may dress girly, but she wasn't afraid to be outside. In all honesty, she was somewhat of a tomboy. She continued to walk. She swatted her hand. An annoying fly had been bugging her for five minutes, and it was too fast to hit. Almost as though it were intelligent.

Suddenly, there was a noise behind her. She turned to see several rough looking men following her. They gave her a smirk, and sped up. She sped up too. Suddenly, she was in a full tilt run, and they were gaining on her. She ran into a back alley, only to find herself cornered. And that damned fly wouldn't go away!

As quickly as the fear came, it was replaced by a sense of relief. In an instant, the fly had become the strange green man, and he had then become a Guerilla. This display of his superpower sent the would-be assaulter's running, and he turned to face Tiffany. "You didn't have to save me... but thanks..." she said, looking at him. "No problem," said Beast Boy with sorrow in his voice, "you just remind me of a girl I loved once. Just remember, I'll always protect you, Terra."

With that, he left, and she hurried home. As soon as she got there, she locked the door and flopped down on her couch. He still called her Terra. She was having dreams about being Terra. And to top if all off, she couldn't remember anything from the time frame where she was supposed to be Terra. Pondering these thoughts, she suddenly found herself in a deep sleep...

_His hand crept up her side as he pulled out, and let his hot seed spill on her belly. He walked away, and tossed a towel at her. "Clean yourself up, apprentice. We've got other work to do," he commanded. She gritted her teeth. It was her second time, and it still hurt. The first had been with Beast Boy. Despite his name, he'd been gentle with her, unlike Slade. He'd kissed her as he entered, and held her after they'd finished. She cleaned the demon seed off herself, and then just sat there and cried. In the basest of forms, the two partners had been the same. But that was only as far as their size. Beast Boy had been so much sweeter to her. Once, she had caught him almost say "I love you". "I miss you, Beast Boy," she whispered as she got dressed, and followed Slade..._

She shot awake again. She glanced over at the clock. 9:00 PM. She should be getting to bed around now, but she didn't want to go to sleep again. Suddenly, the green man, who she remembered now as Beast Boy, was at your door. She walked over and opened it. "Hey," he said, "I uh... Ter- I mean, Tiffany... would you like some company?"

The blonde girl was taken aback. "U-um... sure?" she said tentatively. He sat down on the couch, and looked at her. "Listen, I wanna tell you... about her," he said, "and... maybe it'll trigger some kind of reaction." Tiffany sat next to him. She had to admit, she did find him attractive. "Well... your name is Terra, and when you use your powers, your eyes and hands glow yellow," Beast Boy said, "and I remember... the last thing you said to me in private before you... she... left to join Slade... was 'Thanks, Beast Boy... And... Sorry.' We were very close. And then she ran off to him... I was so sad..."

He was going to continue, but he felt her shaking next to him. Suddenly, she started screaming, and shaking her head. As she screamed, the earth quaked, and her hands and eyes began to glow. Beast Boy hoped this was her regaining her memory.

"Tiffany?" he questioned as the quake subsided. "That's... not my name..." she whispered, "my name... is Terra." Beasy Boy smiled, and threw his arms around her. "Terra, you're back!" he shouted. Suddenly, his beeper went off. "Beast Boy," came Robin's voice, "what's happened? We've just picked up major seismic activity from your position." He smirked. "Nope, Robin," said Beast Boy, "clean up Terra's room, I'm bringing her back to the Tower."

Terra pushed him away. "No, Beast Boy..." she choked out, "I can't... what will they think of me?" Beast Boy moved closer again, and helped her up. "Follow me," he said, walking her out of the door.

After a couple minutes, he found his destination. The place she'd been petrified. He pointed his flashlight at the plaque. "Read it, Terra," he requested. She walked forward, and bent down. She read the main part, but when she noticed that more words had been etched under the original ones using what appeared to be a claw. It appeared that someone had editting the plaque to their liking. The plaque read:

**Terra**

A True Titan

A True Friend

_A True Love_

_The Greatest Girl_

_I Ever Knew_

Terra collapsed to her knees. "Beast Boy..." she mumbled. She felt his arms wrap around her, and she instantly felt guilty. "I dont deserve-" she began, but he cut her off. "If you finish that, I'll never forgive you," he said into her ear. She shook her head. "You don't understand, after I left... Slade made me do all sorts of things... sexually," she said, "he said it was his payment for his teachings."

Beast Boy growled. He'd kill Slade again... "But.." continued Terra as she pressed her back against him, "nothing ever compared to that one night with you... you made the world melt. It was amazing, Beast Boy. The way you caressed me, and whispered my name. The way you held me, and made sure I... uh... got mine before you..." She turned red. "Beast Boy... am I a evil whore?" she choked out with tears in her eyes.

In an instant, her cheek stung. Beast Boy had smacked her... "I don't care... even if it's you, no one calls you a whore," he said. She smiled, and let him snake his arms around her. "Remember that I owe you a smack, BB," she said playfully, laying her head against his chest. "Now take me back to the Tower... I'd like to be held again..." she said, her voice strangely happy. "Oh, and Beast Boy... thanks..." she said, pulling out her iPod, and sticking one of the earbuds in Beast Boy's ear. It didn't really fit, but stayed anyways. The other bud went in her own ear as she scrolled her playlist. She spotted a certain song and smiled, selecting it. She began to sing the lyrics softly into Beast Boy's ear. She knew... he loved it when she sang.

"I'm gonna make you bend and break

(It sent you to me without wings)

Say a prayer but let the good times roll

In case God doesn't show

(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)

And I want these words to make things right

But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life

"Who does he think he is?"

If that's the worst you got

Better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter"

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

Been looking forward to the future

But my eyesight is going bad

And this crystal ball

It's always cloudy except for (except for)

When you look into the past (look into the past)

One night stand (one night stand off)

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter"

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers

In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers

Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes

I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter"

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)

Thanks for the memories

even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter"

One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"."

**Yes, I decided to add her singing this chapter's theme because I thought it fit. Not to mention, I've always imagined Terra as having a good singing voice, so why not sing to her love? Don't worry, this isn't gonna be a constant thing.**


End file.
